Magical Sparkling Rainbow Tieria!
by Admiral Muffin
Summary: AU. Tieria Erde is nothing but an ordinary high school girl to the public's eyes. But in reality, she is a magical super heroine who goes by the name of Magical Sparkling Rainbow! She protects the citizens of Avalon City in the name of peace and justice!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM.

Warning: Offensive and disturbing humor.

**PROLOGUE**

"**ENTER MAGICAL SPARKLING RAINBOW!" **

**AVALON CITY**

**RED LIGHT DISTRICT**

**2:45 A.M. **

Toniya Mamu nearly lost the feeling in her legs after discovering the alley she ran into was a dead end. "No." She muttered in horror as she turns her around to face her pursuers. "This can't be happening." She backed away and pressed her back on the brick wall. The very wall that closed her salvation and sealed her fate.

A group of masked men with antennas slowly closed in on her, laughing and bearing their fangs. They are wearing some sort of grey military uniform, complete with white gloves and yellow boots. "There is no escape, lovely lady." The leader of the group stepped out while cackling in a hitch pitched voice. "You shouldn't have done that. We only want your jewelries and money but to think you had the nerve to fight back. We hate impertinent children, so if we find such lot then we do our best to put them in their places. You, girly, are an impertinent child. So we have no choice but to properly discipline you." He smiled and pulled out a mean looking knife. The others behind him cackled with the same high pitched tone. "And discipline you we shall."

"Please!" The woman begged. "Have mercy! I'll give you my wallet and jewelries! So please don't hurt me."

"Oh it's too late for that now."

"No!"

"Stop right there, evildoer!" Somebody suddenly said and a jazzy tune plays in the background. "What kind of cowards attacks a poor defenseless woman? Oh this just makes my blood boil."

"No! It can't be!" The evil masked military dude gasped in horror.

"That's right!" The camera then focused on a lone figure standing on the roof of the nearby building. It was a young woman (Well I think it's a woman) with purple hair and glasses. She is wearing a shiny costume with small wings attached on the back. A drawing of a rainbow is emblazoned on her chest and two ribbons with gold bells attached are tied on her short hair. On her hand is a small staff with lots of frilly things on it. Attached on the tip is a High Grade model kit of the GN-008 Gundam Seravee. Small wings are also attached on the back of the model. "It's me! The beautiful and charming protector of Avalon City! The one who protects the lives of innocent people from the likes of you! The one who is after the heart of Lockon Stratos-senpai!"

"Who the hell is Lockon Stratos-senpai?" Evil masked military dude raised an eyebrow.

"Iyaaaaaah!" The purple haired girl blushed while covering her face. "I can't believe I mentioned I like Lockon-senpai. I'm such a dummy." She lightly bonked her head and stuck her tongue out, acting all moe and cute. "Anyway." She cleared her throat. "It's time to introduce myself: I am Magical Sparkling Rainbow! A cute magical girl who's going to save this poor lady and beat you bad guys up with my special sparkling rainbow powers."

"We heard about you." Evil masked military dude smiled while twirling his knife. "You're the bitch who has been beating up my men in the name of justice. Last week, you sent one of my best lieutenants to the hospital after throwing him off a bridge. You also burned his warehouse full of counterfeit Gundam model kits. The next day, you killed one of our precious monsters when it attacked Princess Marina Ismail's daycare center. You also chopped up the monster, cooked it and fed it to the homeless people near the industrial area."

"I see." She leapt and landed besides Toniya. "As enemies of peace and justice, I shall punish you."

"Thank goodness." Toniya jumped for joy.

"Come then, Magical Sparkling Rainbow!" He pointed his knife at her. "Give me everything you got. I don't care what kind of attack you'll do. A special power blast, summoning familiars, a magical spell, martial arts, special weapons that are really cute and frilly, enchanted objects or any other magical girl crap."

"Very well." She nodded. "Then I'll ask the help of M60-chan instead!"

"Huh?" Both Toniya and Evil masked military dude were confused.

"But first I'll put on these gloves." She smiled while putting on some pink gloves with glitters. "Okay! M60-chan, I choose you!" She pulled out the American gas operated machine gun armed with 7.62X51mm NATO cartridges.

"What the hell!?" Evil masked military dude and his subordinates slowly backed away in fear. "Magical Sparkling Rainbow, I think this is going a bit too far."

"He's right." Toniya agreed while shaking. "This is a bit too much."

"There is no such thing as _too much_ when it comes to peace and justice." She giggled. "I, Magical Sparkling Rainbow, will now punish you for trying to hurt this woman." She then opened fire at the evil masked military dudes.

"Eeeeeyaaaah! Magical Sparkling Rainbow is really an armed vigilante!" They screamed while getting cut down by the barrage of bullets. A few minutes later, the evil masked military dudes are nothing but a pile of bullet-riddled corpses.

"And justice is served! Tee-he!" Magical Sparkling Rainbow faced the readers and gave a thumbs-up. Toniya just stood there with her mouth gaping wide open. Her eyes are twitching so that probably means she got traumatized but it's for the sake of justice so it's cool.

"I…uh…uh…well…" She mumbled incoherently.

"And my job here is done." She handed the smoking gun to Toniya and removed her gloves. "Good thing I was wearing these. Anyway, it's time for me to leave. Thanks to me, this woman is now safe and Avalon city is once again free from the clutches of evil. It is my duty after all." She giggled and jumped away. A few minutes later, the cops came to the scene only to find Toniya staring blankly at the wall, still clutching the machine gun. The day was indeed saved.

**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…**

**AXIS GIRL'S DORMITORY **

**TIERIA ERDE AND ROUX LOUKA'S ROOM**

**7:20 A.M.**

"Wake up, Tieria!" Roux poured water all over the sleeping purple-haired girl. "Wake up or we'll be late for school."

"I'm up! I'm up!" She jumped off the bed and put on her glasses. "Sorry, I came home late last night, Roux-chan."

"Look, Tieria-chan, I really don't care what you do at night but at least act responsible. I'm not always here to wake you up when you oversleep you know."

"I'm sorry." She stuck her tongue out.

"Also, I want you to--Oh my God!" She gasped and pointed at something. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh dear." Tieria looked down to see a boner sticking out of HIS pajamas. "Now Roux-chan knows my secret! I'm actually a-

"No, you moron." She punched him on the face. "I already know you're a dude. I was referring to that thing." She pointed to an orange basketball size Haro bouncing on the bed. "What is that?"

"Oh that's my new pet."

"That's a pet?"

"Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you." It chirped.

"Well…it is kinda cute." Roux took a closer look. "Where did you get it?"

"Well it's a s-e-c-r-e-t." Tieria put his finger on his lip and blushed.

"Don't do that again. Ever." A sweat drop appeared above Roux's head.

"I got it from Amuro-sensei." Tieria told her. "It's a gift from him because I helped him out yesterday."

"Anyway." She scratched her head. "Let's head to the kitchen and grab some breakfast. I'm sure Miss Haman is furious by now."

"Righty yo!" Tieria smiled and followed Roux.

"Oh do something about that." Tieria's room mate pointed at his morning wood. "We're only still at the prologue and you're already doing something that could get this crappy fanfiction banned."

"Oh right." Tieria blushed again. "What if Lockon-senpai see this? I'll probably die of embarrassment."

"AND his eyes will probably start bleeding while his sanity crumbles into oblivion. I'll probably laugh and change room mate to break ties with you."

"Oh Roux-chan, you're so mean." Tieria moaned and made sad puppy dog eyes.

"I am not mean. I am a rational human being trapped in an irrational world." She said coldly. "Anyway, let's go."

"No matter how mean Roux-chan is, I'll do my best to protect her because she's my precious friend. She doesn't know that I'm actually Magical Sparkling Rainbow! Tieria Erde, a cute and innocent high school girl, is my secret identity. Don't worry, Roux-chan! I will always protect you and our friendship." He thought aloud.

"Half of the dorm knows your alter ego, Tieria. Oh and please stop calling yourself a cute high school girl, you freak." Roux said outside. "Now hurry up so we can eat!"

"Tee-he!" Tieria lightly bonked his head and stuck his tongue out again.

"Freak! Freak!" Haro chirped while still bouncing on the bed.

**

* * *

STORY NOTES**

Okay first of all, I want to clear this up. Magical Sparkling Rainbow Tieria-chan is not connected in any way to Happy Fun Times Meisters. It's set in an entirely different universe. One of the differences is that this story is a bit tad more offensive and disturbing. I'll probably piss a few people and they're probably going to lynch me.

Anyhoo…

I named the city Avalon because I wanted to do a reference to the heavily edited English version of Cardcaptor Sakura. The main character, Sakura Kinomoto, had her name changed to Sakura Avalon on the English dub. Much rage ensued after that. Toniya Mamu is a character from Gundam X and her seiyu is the famous Kotono Mitsuishi. She's known for voicing Usagi Tsukino in Sailor Moon and Misato Katsuragi in Evangelion. Roux Louka is a character from ZZ Gundam and is one of the many reasons why I dared to watch the show. Anyway, that's it for the prologue and as always, reviews and criticism would be appreciated. Again, thanks for putting up with my crappy writing and English. See ya!


	2. Episode 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM.

WARNING: REALLY DISTURBING AND OFFENSIVE HUMOR.

**EPISODE ONE**

"**OH NO! THE SUPERVILLAIN IS A TEACHER IN MY SCHOOL!"**

**AVALON CITY UNIVERSITY**

**NEAR THE FRONT GATES**

**6:43 A.M.**

"What a beautiful morning." Roux Louka said while stretching. "The sun is shinning, the sky is blue, the birds are chirping and the-

"Oh it's Aznable-sensei." Tieria pointed.

"Oh thanks for ruining my morning, Tieria-chan." Roux said, the happiness in her voice is gone, now replaced by gloom and probably anger.

"Good morning, you two." Char Aznable greeted them.

"Good morning, sensei." The two greeted back.

"What a beautiful morning." He said and spread both of his arms. Roux cringed a bit and slowly took a step back. "It's such a beautiful morning! I believe certain middle school classes are having swimming lessons at this hour."

"The middle school department." Roux sighed. "That department is not co-ed like the high school department so that means-

"Yes!" Char pumped his fist. "It's only girls! No boys! Don't you realize that department is a prime target for lechers and perverts? As an educator…no…as a man, it is my solemn duty to go there and take over the class to protect those underdeveloped middle school bodies from the hands of lustful predators."

"But you're an English teacher. You can't teach PE." Roux pointed out.

"Oh don't worry my dear student. Principal Paptimus Scirocco will handle that problem."

"Hell yeah!" The man from Jupiter suddenly popped out of the bushes. "My main man here, Quarters Vagina, is my dawg! So everything is cool." He said and did a ridiculous pose, showing off the various bling blings that are hanging all over his body.

"It's Quattro Bajeena." Char corrected. "The Quattro Vagina joke is really getting old, man. Oh and I don't go by that name anymore. I'm back to being Char Aznable, the rightful son of Zeon and the one who will lead humanity to space."

"Whatever, buddy." He slapped him on the back. "You're still the number one pimp and that's cool, dawg."

"Anway." Roux cleared her throat. "Aznable-sensei, you can't teach there. You're in the high school department. You can't just go barging in just like that. Know your responsibilities, sensei."

"I'm being responsible, Roux-chan." He said. "That's why I got Big Daddy Paptimus here to sort out the problems."

"Uh-huh." He nodded in agreement. "Problem solver. That's me alright."

"Sensei, it's not that simple."

"Bitch, you best be shutting up or I'll Bright slap you so hard, you'll fly back to the kitchen and instantly make me a cheese sandwich. Without the crust."

"That's right. You shut the hell up, bitch." Tieria said and made a V-sign. "Shut-up and let Aznable-sensei have his way with the lolis."

"Char, I want you to give that purple-haired bitch an A." Paptimus said. "Give that bitch an A, bitch."

"Noted." He nodded. "Bitch is getting an A."

"What? Why? Why is he getting an A?" Roux demanded an answer.

"And you're getting an F, Roux-chan." Char smiled.

"What? Why? What is wrong with you?"

"Because you grew up! Char Aznable don't like girls growing up. Your body filled up and your boobies are big. Where is the flat-chested Roux-chan? Gone! Just like the Dodo."

"Testify, my brother! Bitch grew up!" Paptimus said and did the moon walk. "You're not a loli anymore and that's a massive epic fail in my book."

"Epic fail!" Tieria waved his hands.

"Char, give that bitch another A." Paptimus pointed at Tieria while still doing the moon walk.

"Bitch is getting another A." He said.

"I am so reporting you guys to the PTA." Roux hissed.

"Give the bitch another F."

"Bitch is getting another F."

"You two are morons! Morons I tell ya! Oh and Paptimus-sensei, your gangsta speak sucks ass. It sucks ass I tell ya!" She screamed.

"Oh that's it." He posed. "Here comes the Bright Slap of DOOM."

"Die!" Roux pulled out a taser and zapped Paptimus Scirocco right on the family jewels. "Burn in hell, you asshole!" She zapped him again on the balls. She then grabbed him by the collar and shoved a grenade in his mouth. She quickly pulled the pin and threw him at the streets. He exploded into meaty bits before crashing on the pavement.

Master Asia suddenly appeared and is only wearing a loincloth. "Roux Louka wins!" He announced and raised the girl's hand. "Fatality!" He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're next, Quatre Raberba Vagina." She prepared her taser.

"Oh look at the time." Char showed his watch. "We're gonna be late and those lolis will have their next class soon." He ran away screaming. "Char Aznable Dash!"

"Che." She clicked her tongue in irritation. "Next time." She put the taser away.

"Uh…well…" Tieria scratched his head and chuckled nervously. "The Master Asia thing was kinda random, eh? I mean he just appeared and-

"Shut-up or else your nuts will have a close encounter with the zappy kind." She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted.

"Top 'o the morning to ya two lovely ladies." Lockon Stratos, the high school heartthrob and the soccer team's ace player, arrived while carrying a large duffel bag.

"Good morning, Stratos-senpai." Roux bowed her head.

"Hmph." Tieria turned away and puffed his cheeks.

"You're not gonna greet me, Tieria-chan?" Lockon asked and smiled.

"Why? What's so special about you? I mean what's so special about you that I need to greet you every time I meet you?" He said. "I mean sure you're handsome and popular but…"

"Well you don't need to greet me if you don't want to." Lockon said. "Anyway, I need to check in to the club room before the club president bites my head off. See ya!" He waved them goodbye and made his way inside the campus.

"Tieria, what's up with that? If you don't tell Senpai how you feel then-

"I know!" He pouted. "But every time I see him I can't help but act that way. I'm sorry. I really sorry but… Oh I'm really hopeless. I'm such a poopy head."

"Oh Tieria." Roux sighed. "Anyway, let's head to class before the bell rings."

"Roger!" Tieria saluted.

**

* * *

MEANWHILE…**

Unknown to the two girls, somebody is watching them from the shadows. A woman wearing a sexy nun outfit was hiding behind a large tree and is using a pair of binoculars to spy on the two. It was none other than Aina Sahalin, the younger sister of the evil mad scientist Ghinias Sahalin! "Oho!" She smiled and tossed the binoculars away. "If the rumors are true then that purple-haired girl is really Magical Sparkling Rainbow."

"Mistress Aina!" Patrick Colasour, Jerrid Messa and Chronicle Asher appeared. "Your loyal soldiers are here to serve you."

"Ah the Gundam Loser Nemesis Squad." She acknowledged the three.

"Your orders, ma'am?" The three of them kneeled down in front of her. "Give us our orders."

"Right." She licked her lips. "Onii-chan will initiate the plan soon so we must find AND destroy Magical Sparkling Rainbow."

"Of course!" The three of them responded in unison.

"I want you three to tail that girl and confirm if she really is Magical Sparkling Rainbow." She said. "Then we will find a way to ambush and kill her."

"At once, mistress!" They responded and dashed away.

"Magical Sparkling Rainbow, no way in hell I will let you interfere with Onii-chan's plans."

**

* * *

CLASS 3-D**

**7:30 A.M. **

Tieria Erde and the rest of the class were silent when a tall man wearing a white lab coat suddenly entered the classroom. His hair is blonde and spiky. The look on his face is menacing and one could tell he's suffering from some sort of mental illness from his constant eye twitching. "Good morning, class." He greeted in a husky voice. "I am your new homeroom teacher. My name is Professor Ghinias Sahalin."

"New homeroom teacher? What about Kobayashi-sensei? What happened to him?" One female student asked.

"He's dead!" He slammed both of his hands on the teacher's desk. "I shot him right between the eyes! I killed him so I could infiltrate this school and initiate my plan for world domination! Each and every one of you kiddies shall burn! Burn! Burn! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn!!!"

The whole class was speechless.

Ghinias pulled out a small medicine box and started popping some pills into his mouth, which are actually M and Ms. Finally calming down, he cleared his throat and smiled. "Forget what I said. Gorou Kobayashi is currently on maternity leave. Your teacher is pregnant, right? Well Kobayashi took a leave so he can poop that infant out of his ass and fully integrate the child into society. The very same society I will enslave soon! Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

"…"

"I said your teacher is currently on maternity leave because somebody knocked him up. God, what a slut! I did the right thing when I blew his brains out. Bwahahahahahahaha!"

"…"

"What?"

"Sahalin-sensei, Kobayashi-sensei is a man. There is no way he can be pregnant. It's impossible."

"Well, smarty pants, what if Kobayashi-sensei is actually a woman! Everything your teacher told you are nothing but filthy lies! Everything is a lie! HIS PENIS IS A LIE!!!" He hissed. "Enough questions! Let's start the lesson!" He took a chalk from the desk drawer and drew something on the board. It looked like some sort of machine with weird-looking spider legs. "Now could someone tell me what this is?"

"Sensei!" A male student raised his hand. "That's the Adzam from First Gundam."

"WRONG! You shall receive death!" Ghinias pointed at him.

"Ehhhhhh!?" Two masked men suddenly appeared and dragged the student out of the classroom.

"Sensei!" Katz Kobayashi raised his hand next. "I know the answer. It's the Grandeene from the awesome yet underrated Gundam X."

"WRONG! But since I agree with you about Gundam X, I shall spare your life. Oh that reminds me, I should add this to my list of my demands. The second season of Gundam 00 really had me screaming for mercy. I shall demand Sunrise to make a Gundam X sequel with the same production team but with a bigger budget. Oh and Under the Moonlight doesn't count but it was still an awesome manga nonetheless."

"Rosa Rosa rules!" Another student cheered.

"Yes!" Ghinias raised his arms. "Rosa Rosa does indeed rules! You shall receive an A."

"Yaahooo!!!"

"And also DEATH!!!"

"Ehhhhhhhh!?" The masked men appeared again and dragged the poor student away.

"Fine! I shall tell you the answer then. This is the Apsalus! An experimental mobile armor that I will use when I take over the world. I'm the one who created this machine."

"Oooooooh." The whole class was amazed and everybody then started taking notes.

"Very good! Very good, my kiddies!" Ghinias clapped happily. "Well class is over." He popped more M and Ms into his mouth. "I shall take my leave then so I can continue preparing my plans for world domination because I'm an evil mad scientist who wants to take over the world."

"Goodbye, sensei!" The students waved happily.

"I love you guys." Ghinias shed some tears and quickly exited the classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Roux Louka suddenly stood up from her chair. It's pretty obvious she's the only one who thinks the new teacher is very suspicious.

"Roux-chan." Tieria removed his glasses. "That teacher…might be a villain! I can feel it. He has to be a villain. He's going to do something evil. He's going to do something but what?"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Roux-chan, this looks like a job for…" Tieria stood up and did a stupid pose. "MAGICAL SPARKLING RAINBOW!!!"

"You're…shouting. You're shouting really loud."

"Good thing that villain doesn't know my secret identity!" He started jumping around. "Nobody knows I'm actually Magical Sparkling Rainbow, defender of peace and justice!"

"No. This is not happening. You can't be that stupid. It's impossible. This is a dream."

"Roux-chan! I must quickly go to Amuro-sensei's place and inform him of the situation." Tieria grabbed his bag. "Magical Sparkling Rainbow DASH!!!" She ran out of the classroom.

"Uh…huh."

"A-ha!" The Gundam Loser Nemesis Squad suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "I knew it! That girl is really Magical Sparkling Rainbow! Let's inform the mistress immediately." The trio then left the room by jumping out of the window.

"Why? Why is this happening?"

"Wowzers! That Sahalin-sensei dude is a pretty decent guy." Katz said. Roux Louka didn't utter a single world. She just grabbed her chair and repeatedly bashed it on Katz's head to vent out her frustration.

**

* * *

WHITE BASE A.K.A AMURO RAY'S SPECIAL LOVE PAD**

**8:25 A.M. **

"Okay girls." Amuro Ray, who is dressed up like Tuxedo Mask for some reason, handed Feldt Grace, Christina Sierra and Sherilyn Hyde a can of whipped cream. "You know the drill."

"Uh…what drill?"

"Well…uh…strip naked and start putting some cream on your hot and sexy bodies."

"Uh…why?" Christina asked.

"Isn't that the reason why you three came here?" Amuro then started setting-up the video camera. "Am I right?"

"No, you idiot!" Feldt threw the can at his face. "We came here because our friend is missing and you're the one who can contact Magical Sparkling Rainbow."

"Oh…I see. I thought…well…"

"What's up with the camera?" Christina pointed. "You're gonna film us or something?"

"What? Hell no! Now why would I do that? That's bad. Really bad."

"Uh-huh." Feldt wasn't convinced. "Oh and why are you cosplaying as Tuxedo Mask?"

"Duh! This is a magical girl parody! I'm Amuro Ray! Both Amuro and Tuxedo were voiced by the same seiyu. Get with the program, missy."

"Uh…that's really blatant." Sherilyn said

"But it's still a good reference, right?"

"…"

"Aaaaaargh!" He took off his top hat and threw it on the floor. "Oh for fudge's sakes! Fine! I'll call that sexually-confused Gundam Meister."

"No need!" Somebody suddenly said. "No need to call for me, Amuro-sensei."

"Oh my God." Everyone gasped and turned their attention to the person standing on the doorway. It was Avalon City's protector. The magical super heroine who fights for peace and justice: Magical Sparkling Rainbow!

"It's her! It's really her!" Christina squealed and started jumping around.

"Magical Sparkling Rainbow is a guy." Amuro pointed out.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." He looked away and started whistling innocently. "Anyway, what brings you here, Magical Sparkling Rainbow?"

"Amuro-sensei, there's an evil villain in my school!"

"Oh shit." Amuro slapped his forehead in exasperation. "That Char Aznable! What did he do this time? Did he sneak inside the locker room of the middle school girls again? Did he try to drop Axis again? Did he try resurrecting Lalah Sune again using black magic except-

"No!" Tieria pouted. "Amuro sensei, you dummy!"

"I got it!" He shook his fist. "He finally succeeded in developing a formula that can prevent girls from aging, thus creating immortality. The guy upstairs would have none of it and decided to send an angel from the future to whack him."

"…"

"Are you high?" Christina asked.

"No." He answered. "But I've been sniffing a lot of glue lately when I'm making Gundam model kits. Speaking of Gunpla! Let's haul out the RX-78 and color it pink! Then let's make up a story where Lacus Clyne was suddenly mysteriously transported to the One Year War era and decided to pilot said Gundam. Bandai would pay me in millions! Screw that upcoming PS3 game! This is-

"Amuro-sensei!"

"Awww…" He lowered his head.

"I'm not talking about Aznable-sensei."

"That's right!" Aina Sahalin and the Gundam Loser Nemesis Squad appeared. "Magical Sparkling Rainbow here is talking about my brother! Ghinias Sahalin!"

"W-W-Who the heck are you?" Tieria quickly went into a defensive pose.

"Aina Sahalin." She introduced herself. "I'm Ghinias' younger sister and the one who will destroy you."

"Holy shit." Amuro pointed at her. "It's a nun!" He then turned his attention to Feldt. "Bridge Bunny Pinky, hand me that can of whipped cream!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

STORY NOTES**

Well that wraps up episode one of Magical Sparkling Rainbow Tieria-chan. As you can see, the length of this fan fiction is lot shorter than my other stories and the humor is cruder and much more…stupid. I hope I didn't went too far with the jokes.

Just in case y'all forgotten, Roux Louka is a character from ZZ Gundam. She is one of the many reasons why I bothered watching the show. C'mon, ZZ Gundam is all about the babes. Paptimus Scirocco is the main baddie of Zeta Gundam. Quattro Bajeenas is the alias Char used when he was with the AEUG. Some fansubbers spelled it as Bajina or Bajiinas or something, hence the vagina joke. The awesome Master Asia is of course from G Gundam. Aina Sahalin and Ghinias Sahalin are from the OVA series, The MS8th Team. Patrick Colasour is the idiotic pilot from 00, Jerid Messa is Kamille Bidan's hapless nemesis from Zeta Gundam and Chronicle Asher is from Victory Gundam.

I'm pretty sure some of you don't know who Chronicle is. Well Victory Gundam was pretty low profile and wasn't even licensed in the states. It was the last Universal Century TV series that was aired before the alternate universes and it was infamous for its high body count. Chronicle was of course the ace nemesis pilot and a Char clone. The Adzam was a mobile armor from the original MSG and was removed in the movie trilogy. Grandeene is a mobile armor unit from Gundam X. Under the Moonlight was the manga sequel of Gundam X and Rosa Rosa was one of the main characters.

Sherilyn Hyde is of course a character from 00F, a side story manga of the main 00 anime. I also did a Dokuro-chan reference here and I'm pretty sure some of you can spot it. Oh and I have another thing to say before closing this rant. I'm sure some of you are wondering why I'm not updating the Future Imperfect fanfic. The thing is, it's currently under hiatus because I really don't know how to move the story forward. I'm really sorry about that. Anyhoo… That's pretty much it. Again, feel free to post some reviews and criticisms. I would really appreciate them. Again, thanks for putting up with my crappy writing and English. See ya!


End file.
